


22 Push-ups...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, Ficlet, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	

The new guy’s here again. Clint can’t help but watch as he goes through his warm-up before he begins his routine proper. He’s not sure if it’s the way the deltoid muscles flex in his upper arms as he does his push-ups (the same way his jaw muscles do when he’s concentrating… is that stalkery, the fact he knows this), or that he does sets in reps of twenty-two. Always twenty-two.

Either way the guy’s as hot as hell and _waaay_ out of Clint’s league. He knew that the first time he saw him arrive in his immaculate suit, perfectly knotted tie and aviators projecting an air of quiet competence. He’s friendly with the staff and other members of the gym; says hi and smiles when he arrives and gives polite responses to questions. But he’s obviously here to workout (and do those damn push-ups… is it wrong to want to be underneath him when he’s doing them…yeah probably). He never lingers when he’s finished. Just goes for a shower then leaves.

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

Clint jumps, unceremoniously pulled from his reverie by a voice in his ear.

“You need a bell,” he complains to Natasha who’s managed to sneak up on him yet again. To her it’s effortless; it’s part of who she is. To him she’s a damn sneaky Russian ninja!

“Deflection,” she counters.

“Yeah… well. No. I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

“Cuz… “ Clint sighs. There’s no point in telling Tasha what he thinks. She’ll disagree with him (obviously because she’s his best friend), slap him on the back of the head and call him an idiot.

So he tells her anyway.

He’s two out of three. She agrees the guy probably is out of Clint’s league (she’s kidding but that’s what best friends are for), slaps him on the back of the head and calls him an idiot.

“Ask him, маленькая птица,” she throws over her shoulder as she walks away.

***

Phil tries not to stare when he sees hot-guy-with-the-arms working out on the body dipping station (he manages to keep his tongue in his mouth although it’s a near thing. Keeping it there is causing problems with his jaw as he clenches his teeth hard enough to make the muscle almost pop under strain). The way hot guy’s shoulder and arm muscles ripple and flex under that golden skin… It’s obscene and should be banned. Okay it’s not. It’s amazing and should be encouraged with fanfares and a parade… or something.

He gives his head a shake trying to clear it of all ~~lustful~~ wistful thoughts, but allows himself an almost imperceptible smile as he concentrates on his push-ups again. Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two. Short rest then begin a new set. That’s the plan which almost goes to shit when hot guy starts to dip again (dear god! is it wrong to wish he was lying under him as he slowly lowers himself down and then pulls himself back up again…yeah probably).

He sighs and goes back to his push-ups. He’s pretty sure hot guy doesn’t want someone watching him as he works out like some sad, old creeper. He knows _he_ wouldn’t. Not that there’s much chance of that. Most of the members are at least ten to fifteen years younger than he is so it’s a good thing he’s just here to workout. It’s a gym and he’s not looking for a casual pick-up. Besides hot-guy-with-the-arms is _waaay_ out of his league. That’s pretty damned apparent.

***

An hour or so later Phil’s finished for the day. He’s pushed hard enough to leave him breathing heavily and his t-shirt damp with sweat; his muscles have the slight but pleasurable ache of a good workout. Wiping his brow with a well-muscled forearm, he gulps down the remainder of his water in a few long swallows. He’s about to hit the showers when he feels a presence beside him and just manages to stop himself from spraying a mouthful of water over hot-guy-with-the-arms when he turns to see who it is. The choking fit isn’t too bad; just enough to be mortifying.

Clint winces having nearly caused the death of the object of his ~~lust~~ desire. Not a great start. He ducks his head and reaches his hand to the back of his neck in a self-conscious gesture as he apologises profusely. He flicks his gaze over to Natasha who rolls her eyes and shakes her head in a kind of amused disappointment.

“It’s fine,” Phil croaks, his eyes still watering. “What can I do for you?”

Oh you have no idea, thinks Clint hoping he’s not blushing at the thought of what this guy could do for him _and_ what he does already. Bravely however he battles on.

“Uh… I know you’re probably going for a shower…” ( _fuck! why did he say that?_ ) “… and this might be a really weird question…” ( _not as weird as knowing you’re going for a shower_ ) “… but your push-ups…” ( _he notes Phil bracing himself and winces again_ ) “… you always do them in reps of twenty-two. Is it really rude of me to ask why? It’s just… most folk do them in round numbers like twenty or twenty-five. You’re always twenty-two.”

Oh. My. _GOD_! Now that he’s actually said it out loud, he realises that it’s beyond obvious he’s been ogling watching. If he doesn’t get reported to Tasha (not only his BFF but owner of the gym) for being a total creeper it’ll be a miracle. He’s fairly certain the mental face palm he gives himself has enough imaginary force to bruise his brain.

Phil tilts his head to the side and gives Clint a shy half-smile that crinkles his eyes at the corners (which is incredibly sexy by the way). “Why don’t you join me and I can tell you about it.”

Phil suddenly realises what he’s said and how it could be misconstrued… join me… [ _in the shower_ ]… oh _what_?! His eyes widen in horror and he tries to recover the situation. “Later. Join me later… after the shower. For coffee, maybe? Or not. It’s fine.”

He snaps his mouth shut and takes a deep breath to stop the flow of verbal squirts. He holds out his hand which Clint (thankfully) accepts and introduces himself with an incredibly sweet blush and a self-depreciating grin.

“Let me try again. Hi, I’m Phil. Twenty-two push-ups… is to do with the #22PushUp Challenge which supports veteran’s mental health and PTSD. I’m an ex-Army Ranger. I guess I’ve been lucky but some of my friends haven’t so it… really means something to me. Ms Romanoff was kind enough to put up a poster at the start of the week to raise awareness. But… I guess maybe you missed it?”

He nods past Clint’s shoulder to where Natasha’s standing beside the #22PushupChallenge poster that Clint has successfully walked past for the last few days. The smug look on her face makes him hate his best friend (no longer ‘forever’). She’s known all along and let him act like a… lovesick puppy! Still, hot guy Phil just asked him for coffee, even though he really wouldn’t mind joining him in the shower, so it can’t have been all bad.

“It’s good ta meet ya, Phil,” he says, shaking the other man’s hand. They have a similar grip; firm but gentle which Clint feels bodes well. “I’m Clint and I’d love to hear more about it over coffee.”

He gives the ex-Army Ranger a sly grin “Or the shower. I’m good either way.”

Phil’s own smile deepens as do the blush and eye crinkles. “Let’s start with the coffee and… see where we end up?”

 

* * *

 

_Today’s daily phlint is based on a conversation I may or may not have had with the lovely howdoyourespond about[this sexy edit](http://howdoyourespond.tumblr.com/post/150980726210/clark-gregg-on-instagram-day-4) she made of CG doing day 4 of the #22pushupchallenge. The full video can be seen here on [CG’s instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BK0zPHSDSvN/?taken-by=clarkgregg) and [here too](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLIENiojOfr/?taken-by=clarkgregg)._

_If anyone’s interested in finding out more about the real 22 push-up challenge, here are a few links:[combat stress (UK)](http://www.combatstress.org.uk/support-us/22pushupchallenge/) \- [22kill (US)](https://www.22kill.com/22-honor-pushups/) \- [wounded warriors](http://woundedwarriors.ca/ways-to-give/22-push-ups/) (Canada)_


End file.
